Kamek's Library
Kamek's Library is a board appearing in Mario Party DS. Description Kamek's Library is the dimly lit library of the Bowser's master magician. it contains several piles of books, telescopes, pens and other tools. A large Crystal ball sits in the center. Features *Stars here cannot be purchased for the standard twenty coins. Instead, three jars are presented to the players in varying positions on the game tracks. *Jars may be opened by players when they reach them at a cost of 10 coins. In one of these jars is the Star, in another a five coin "refund," and in the third a decoy which consumes the player and sends him back to the start on the lower track. *When a Star is found, the three jars regenerate and are shuffled into new spaces. Opening a jar that does not contain a Star keeps the remaining jars as they are. *On the lower track, there is a path between the left and right halves of the track that consists of a row of books. Players may traverse this path at a cost of three coins, and the path is bidirectional--it can be used by players traveling in either direction. *The Hex and Item Shop are available on both tracks--the left half of the lower track houses both places, and on the upper track, the Hex lies immediately preceding the warp area, and the Item Shop lies on the right side of the upper track. ? Spaces The ? Spaces here fall into several categories: *'Warp Spaces': These are the majority of the green spaces on this board. Three distinct areas--in the upper left, the lower left, and the lower right--service those areas of the track. The upper-left zone is the only one that services the upper track. A player who lands on a space in these zones causes all players currently resting on the space to hop into a waiting book. The player then uses the stylus to trace a line along an arrow pointing in the direction of the warp zone that they wish to move to. *'Kamek's Crystal Ball': Three green spaces form this zone in the middle of the upper track. A player who lands on this space is subjected to Kamek's mischievous magic. If he casts spell No. 8, the player is immediately given three Halfway Dice Blocks and has his position swapped with another player chosen at random. If he casts spell No. 88, the player is given the three halfway dice, but all players' positions are swapped at random. *'Planetarium': Two green spaces form this zone on the upper track. A player who lands in this zone plays a minigame by connecting stars with the stylus. Successful players can win prizes of thirty coins, a Star or a Star Pipe. *'Enchanted Mirror': Occurs twice along the lower track. Players who land on this space must clean the dust off a picture frame using the stylus. Players have ten seconds to successfully complete the game, and a successful player can win twenty coins. Category:Boards in Mario Party DS Category:Boards in the Mario Party series